A conventionally known coordinate measuring machine includes: a measuring probe that movably supports a stylus having a measurement tip (contact member) to be brought into contact with an object to be measured and provides a probe output according to a displacement of the measurement tip; a drive mechanism that holds and moves the measuring probe; and a processing device that computes shape coordinates of the object to be measured on the basis of the probe output and a moving amount of the measuring probe by the drive mechanism. This processing device can compute shape coordinates {x, y, z}T (also simply referred to as “X”) shown in Formula (1) by adding a moving amount {xm, ym, zm}T (also simply referred to as “M”) of the measuring probe by the drive mechanism in an machine coordinate system, which is a coordinate system of the coordinate measuring machine, and a probe output {xp, yp, zp}T (also simply referred to as “P”) in a probe coordinate system, which is a coordinate system of the measuring probe.
                              {                                                    x                                                                    y                                                                    z                                              }                =                              {                                                                                x                    m                                                                                                                    y                    m                                                                                                                    z                    m                                                                        }                    +                      {                                                                                x                    p                                                                                                                    y                    p                                                                                                                    z                    p                                                                        }                                              Formula        ⁢                                  ⁢                  (          1          )                    
To reduce errors resulting from discrepancy between the machine coordinate system and the probe coordinate system, Japanese Patent No. 5297787 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1) has proposed a method in which the measuring probe is driven by the drive mechanism while a translational displacement of the measurement tip is restrained, and a correction matrix A is generated on the basis of the moving amount M and the probe output P of the measuring probe at each of a plurality of measurement points. With the obtained correction matrix A, the probe output P can be transformed into a transformed output {xp_m, yp_m, zp_m}T (also simply referred to as “PM”) in the machine coordinate system as shown in Formula (2). Thereafter, the shape coordinates X can be computed by adding the moving amount M of the measuring probe and the transformed output PM as shown in Formula (3).
                              {                                                                      x                                      p                    ⁢                    _                    ⁢                    m                                                                                                                        y                                      p                    ⁢                    _                    ⁢                    m                                                                                                                        z                                      p                    ⁢                    _                    ⁢                    m                                                                                }                =                              [                                                                                A                    11                                                                                        A                    12                                                                                        A                    13                                                                                                                    A                    21                                                                                        A                    22                                                                                        A                    23                                                                                                                    A                    31                                                                                        A                    32                                                                                        A                    33                                                                        ]                    ⁢                      {                                                                                x                    p                                                                                                                    y                    p                                                                                                                    z                    p                                                                        }                                              Formula        ⁢                                  ⁢                  (          2          )                                                              {                                                            x                                                                              y                                                                              z                                                      }                    =                                    {                                                                                          x                      m                                                                                                                                  y                      m                                                                                                                                  z                      m                                                                                  }                        +                          {                                                                                          x                                              p                        ⁢                        _                        ⁢                        m                                                                                                                                                        y                                              p                        ⁢                        _                        ⁢                        m                                                                                                                                                        z                                              p                        ⁢                        _                        ⁢                        m                                                                                                        }                                      ⁢                                  ⁢                                  ⁢                              Where            ⁢                                                  [                                                                                A                    11                                                                                        A                    12                                                                                        A                    13                                                                                                                    A                    21                                                                                        A                    22                                                                                        A                    23                                                                                                                    A                    31                                                                                        A                    32                                                                                        A                    33                                                                        ]                    ⁢                      :                    ⁢                                          ⁢          Correction          ⁢                                          ⁢          matrix          ⁢                                          ⁢          A                                    Formula        ⁢                                  ⁢                  (          3          )                    
Note that reference characters A11 to A33 represent correction elements that constitute the correction matrix A, and correct respective coordinate components of the probe output P.